Team Rocket's Final Mishap?
by Yami Ron
Summary: Jessie, James, and Meowth must succeed on their mission to confiscate our Heroes' Pokémon, or suffer the ill fate of being terminated. There are a few surprises in store!


Team Rocket's Final Mishap **Team Rocket's Final Mishap?**

Go to Part: [1][1], [2][2], [3][3], [4][4], [5][5], [6][6], [7][7], [8][8], [9][9], [10][10]

**Part 1**

The story begins in Giovanni's office at Team Rocket Headquarters in Saffron City. 

Giovanni (To the telecom): Send them in. 

A few seconds later, Jessie, James, and Meowth step into Giovanni's office. 

Jessie & James: You wanted to see us sir? 

Giovanni: That's correct. I want to ask how many missions have you successfully completed for Team Rocket? 

Jessie: Let's see. Ummm...... 

James: I know. It's zero..... 

Meowth: Shut-up James. 

Jessie: Shut-up ignoramus. 

Giovanni: That's right you blundering fools. You're the only team in the organization that hasn't done so. Why is that? What is your mission? 

Jessie: Our mission is to steal Ash's Pikachu. 

Meowth & James: That's right, boss. 

Giovanni: Ash? The person who won his Earth Badge in my gym? 

Jessie, James & Meowth: Yes. 

Giovanni: This was when I left you in charge of the Viridian City gym, right? And you still lost with my Kingler, Machamp, and Rhydon, three decent Pokémon? Not to mention destroying my gym in the process..... 

James: Yes sir.... but we tried our best..... 

Giovanni: Your best just wasn't good enough. You three haven't done anything right since joining Team Rocket. So now my question to you is, why are you after a Pikachu? I know that isn't a mission I would assign to you or any of the other Team Rocket members. I don't remember what your assigned mission was. All I know is that Team Rocket missions involve the rarest and most elusive Pokémon. 

Meowth: We know that sir, but this Pikachu is special in its own way. 

Giovanni: Now Meowth, Pikachu are common in Viridian Forest and in the Power Plant. So why steal one when you can obtain a wild one through battle? 

Jessie & James: But, but boss.... 

Giovanni: No buts! I tell you what. You can go on your "mission" one last time to prove to me that you can succeed for Team Rocket. And if you don't succeed this time, you're fired. Do I make myself clear? 

Jessie, James, & Meowth. (Gulps) Yes sir.... 

Giovanni: Good. (Pats Persian) Now get out of my office. 

Persian: Perrrrr...... 

Jessie, James, and Meowth turned around to walk away. But Giovanni said something they didn't want to hear. 

Giovanni: I'll be watching you. 

Sweat drops appear on Jessie, James, and Meowth's foreheads and as quickly as they came in, they left. A few minutes later Giovanni was on the telecom again. 

Giovanni (To telecom): Send in Butch and Cassidy immediately. 

Before he could finish, Butch and Cassidy were standing in front of him. 

Giovanni: I have only one thing to ask of you two. 

Cassidy: Name it boss. 

Giovanni: I want you to videotape Jessie, James, and Meowth on their mission so I can see their progress from my television screens in my office. 

Butch: Aye, aye sir. But why? 

Cassidy: I agree with Butch. These three are nothing but trouble, especially Jessie. 

Giovanni: I know that. That's why you're on this assignment. Because when they do fail their assignment, they will be officially terminated. 

Butch & Cassidy: Terminated? (Smiles) You can count on us! 

Giovanni: Excellent! I knew I could count on you two. (Pats Persian) Now leave me. 

Butch & Cassidy: Yes, boss. 

And with that, Butch & Cassidy leave the office to begin their assignment.   
[Top][11]

**Part 2**

James: The boss was sure mad at us. 

Jessie: I don't blame him. We've been nothing but trouble. 

James: Take that trouble and make it double! 

Meowth: (Scratches Jessie & James) There's no time for the motto. This is serious. Our jobs are depending on this mission. 

James: Ow! Those claws are sharp, Meowth! 

Jessie: Ouch! Cut that out, Meowth! But you're right, we need to stay focused. 

James: Those brats will pay for putting us in this situation. 

Jessie and Meowth nodded their heads in agreement. 

Meowth: Okay you two, we're here. 

They were walking down one of the hallways of Team Rocket Headquarters. They stopped at a door labeled "Laboratory." Jessie knocked at the door. Two eyes appeared in the small window on the door. 

A voice: Password? 

Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! 

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! 

Meowth: Meowth that's right! 

Voice: Welcome Jessie, James & Meowth. 

The door slid open. Jessie, James, and Meowth stepped inside the room. The door immediately shut behind them. A man in a physician's coat walked up to them. Someone the three of them recognized. 

James: Hey Mondo! 

Mondo: Hey Jessie, James, and Meowth! How have you three been? 

Meowth: We're okay, but we need some supplies. 

Mondo: Name it! I'm here to help you. 

Jessie: We need another hot-air balloon… 

Meowth: And something to capture and contain a Pikachu. 

James: Right. 

Mondo: Your team goes through a lot of our Meowth hot-air balloons. Our balloons should last a long time. 

Jessie: Ours would too if Pigeotto, Pikachu, and Staryu would stop putting holes in them. 

Mondo: Don't worry, we have plenty. One will be waiting outside for you. 

James: Good… now what about that Pikachu container? 

Meowth: Yeah. 

Mondo: Calm down everyone. (Mondo walks over to a table with a cage on it.) This cage is made out of rubber and can hold 2 Pikachus. 

Meowth: Why rubber? 

Mondo: Well, Meowth, rubber is an insulator and can act as a ground for electricity. Pikachu's thunder attacks would be useless on it. 

Jessie: Hahahahaha! We'll have Pikachu this time. You're awesome, Mondo. 

Mondo: No problem, Jessie. I aim to please. 

James: Yes, we'll have Pikachu permanently. 

Meowth: Meowth, let's go get those brats. 

Jessie & James: Yeah! Thanks again, Mondo. 

Mondo hands the cage over to Meowth. 

Mondo: You're welcome. (Then out of the blue) Hey, can I tag along with you all? 

Jessie: No you can't go! Stay here and make with the inventions. 

Jessie, James, and Meowth leave the lab to track down Ash, Misty, and Tracey. 

Mondo: (Thinks to himself) Jessie, I know you three will need me when you get in trouble. You three always do. 

So Mondo packed his things and went after the group, keeping a safe distance behind so he wouldn't be spotted.   
[Top][11]

**Part 3**

As Mondo saw the Team Rocket balloon lifting off carrying Jessie, James, and Meowth on their mission, he was about to hop in one to follow a safe distance behind when he saw Butch and Cassidy with some video equipment boarding a Team Rocket helicopter. It felt strange to him so he went over to them to see what's up. 

Mondo: Hey Butch! Hey Cassidy! What you got there? 

Cassidy: Well this video equipment is for our assignment from the boss. 

Mondo: The boss? I didn't here of any such assignment that involved this type of equipment. 

Butch: Because it was a special assignment from the boss personally given to us. 

Mondo: And what would that be? 

Cassidy: We are to film Jessie, James, and Meowth to see if they successfully complete their mission. The boss will be watching our footage from his office on the projection screens. 

Mondo: But if the boss wanted to track them, shouldn't he be going into the helicopter instead of you two? 

Butch: He may be tied up with other things in his office. 

Mondo: This still seems suspicious to me. What is the purpose of this mission? 

Cassidy: If you really want to know, if Jessie, James, and Meowth fail this mission, they will be fired from Team Rocket. 

Butch: Haha! You said that excellently, Cassidy! 

Mondo: (Thinking) Oh no! Those are my best friends. I better tag along to see if I can help prevent this from happening. 

Mondo: May I come along with you two? 

Cassidy: We know you're their best friend, Mondo. You help them out of jams time and time again. If you come, do you promise not to intervene with matters? 

Butch: Because if you do……….. 

Mondo: (Lying) Okay, okay! I get the point. I promise not to help their mission turn out right. 

Butch pointed over by the hangar. 

Butch: Good. Now bring that TV cable over here and put it in the helicopter. 

Mondo: Yes, sir. 

Mondo did as he was told. 

Then after all the supplies were set up in the helicopter, Cassidy sat in the pilot's chair, Butch in the passenger's seat, while Mondo sat in the back watched over the video equipment. They shut all the doors and were ready for liftoff. 

Cassidy: (To microphone) This is TR2. Mission control, are we clear for liftoff? 

Mission Control: TR2, you're a go. Have a safe trip. 

Cassidy & Butch: Thanks. 

The engine started up immediately and the propellers started to spin. Pretty soon, the helicopter was off the ground and started to follow the hot-air balloon. Mondo, on the other hand, was still trying to think a way to help Jessie, James, and Meowth. 

----- 

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth are thinking of a plan to capture Ash's Pikachu. 

Jessie: Every time we attempt to capture Ash's Pikachu, his other Pokémon get in the way. 

James: You right, Jessie. I am tired of being vine whipped, flamethrown, and when Pikachu gets free, thundershocked. Do you have a plan, Jessie? 

Jessie: Me too, James. But I don't have a plan. Remember, we leave that to Meowth. (turns to Meowth) So what is our plan this time? 

Meowth: Let's see……….. that's it! 

Jessie & James: What's it? 

Meowth: James, your right. When that twerp's Pikachu gets captured, his other Pokémon interfere and defeat us time and again. But not only his, but the whole twerp's group gets involved too. 

James: You know what? Meowth's right. If I see Psyduck one more time, I might just quack up! 

Jessie: So what's the plan? 

Meowth: Glad you asked, Jessie. Our plan will be to capture not only Ash's Pikachu, but all his other Pokémon and the other twerps Pokémon too. That way, we can't lose! 

Jessie: That won't be easy. 

Meowth: I know. That's why we will get a hold of their Pokémon when they're asleep, when their defenses are down. 

James: That's brilliant, Meowth! Glad I thought of it! 

Meowth: (Slashes James in the face) What was that? 

James: Owwwww! I meant you thought of it. 

Meowth: Meowth! That's what I thought I heard you say. 

Jessie: We are the pests at anyway? 

James: In the Orange Islands. 

Meowth: We already know that, numbskull! But where????? 

Jessie: Don't ask me. 

James: Me either. 

Meowth: Well it looks like we're going to have to search the islands one by one. 

James: That could take a while. 

Meowth: Do you have any other choice? 

Jessie: Well Ash did win his second badge from Navel Island, no thanks to us. 

James: Hey, that's right! 

Meowth: Jessie, I knew you were a smart girl. 

Jessie: Thanks, Meowth. 

Meowth: But not as smart as I. 

Jessie: You wish! (Smacks Meowth) 

Meowth: Meooowwwwth! Let's just get to Navel Island and start looking there. 

Jessie & James: Yeah! 

So the group finally sets their course for Navel Island, unbeknown to them that their archrivals Butch and Cassidy and friend Mondo are trailing them.   
[Top][11]

**Part 4**

Surprisingly, Ash, Misty, and Tracey were still on Navel Island and about to decide whether to leave now or stay for the night. 

Tracey: Great match against Danny, Ash. You were great! 

Ash: Thanks, Tracey. But I owe it all to my Pokémon. Even Charizard "chipped" in for our team. I'm so proud of them. (Tickles Pikachu on the chin) 

Pikachu: (Ears prop up) Pika! 

Tracey: No, thank you Ash. I was able to get some great sketches of the sled race. 

Misty: (Jumps in) But Danny lost. Sigh….. 

Ash: Are you still on that, Misty? I won the match fair and square. How would you feel if I lost the match? 

Misty: Uhhh….. 

Tracey: (Thinks to himself) Interesting. Very interesting. (Then says) You'd feel the same way too, wouldn't you Misty? 

Misty: (Sweat drops) Well, um… (Changes the subject) Anyway, we need to get off the island and continue our journey. 

Ash: But we've only been on the island for only today. Lapras needs to rest up from its voyage here. I think we should spend the night, then shove off in the morning. 

Tracey: I think we all need a little rest, Ash. It's getting late. What do you say, Misty? 

Misty: I suppose so. Togepi, you're tired aren't you? 

Togepi: Toge-toge-priiiiiii! 

Ash: How about you, Pikachu? 

Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu! 

Tracey: Then it's settled. Let's unpack the sleeping bags and prepare dinner. I'll go get the firewood. I'll be right back. (Walks off) 

Ash: Okay, Tracey. (Pauses) Boy I didn't know how hungry I was until he mentioned dinner. 

Misty: Yeah, I know what you mean. (Long pause) Ash? 

Ash: Yes, Misty? 

Misty: I… I just wanted to say that I would have been upset if you lost that match against Danny. I'm happy that you won, Ash. 

Ash: You really mean that, Misty? 

Misty: Yes I do, Ash. (Smiles at him) 

Ash smiled back at Misty. Then something touched his hand. When he looked down, Misty's hand was on top of his left hand. Ash blushed and in turn wit the gesture, interlocked his hand with Misty's. Then Misty blushed as well. By then, Tracey came back with firewood for their dinner and warmth for the cold night on the island. 

Tracey: (Noticed the grasped hands) I should of known. 

Ash and Misty stopped blushing but didn't let go of each other. 

Misty: You win, Tracey. (Smiles) So what's for dinner? 

Tracey: (Puts firewood down) Hot dogs, beans, rice, marshmallows, and apple juice. 

Ash: Sounds delicious! I can't wait to eat! 

Misty: Neither can I! 

Pikachu: Pikachu! 

Togepi: Toge-toge! 

Tracey: Then let's start cooking. 

Ash & Misty: Okay. 

Tracey lit the firewood with a match and the three of them started to prepare the meal. 

----- 

The Meowth hot-air balloon was approaching Navel Island. 

Jessie: We're almost there. 

James: We could have been here sooner but our Magikarp and Gyrados submarines are in for repair. 

Meowth: Quiet! The most important thing is that we finally made it. 

Jessie: I just hope those brats are here still and haven't left yet. 

James: I agree with Jessie. With 25 islands spaced out like they are here, it could take weeks to find them. 

Jessie: That's so true, James. 

Meowth: (Peering through his cat-binoculars) Meowth! Hey guys, we're in luck! They haven't left yet. 

James: How can you tell? 

Meowth: Do you know anyone else with a Pikachu and a Togepi? 

James: No one except those twerps. 

Jessie: So what's the plan, Meowth? 

Meowth: (Slashes Jessie & James) Stop rushing me! Meowth! 

Jessie: Owww! Meowth! 

James: That slash really hurt that time! 

Meowth: You numbskulls deserve it for what you two put me through every mission to capture that Pikachu. But I do have a plan. 

Jessie & James: What is it? 

Meowth: First we need to circle the hot-air balloon around the twerps and descend into the forest behind them without the pests spotting us. I'll describe the rest of my plan while we land. 

Jessie & James: Aye, aye, Meowth. 

----- 

Butch: The hot-air balloon is starting to descend. 

Cassidy: Well, Butch and Mondo, time to videotape Jassie, James, and Meowth's final chapter. It will be so sad to see those three go. Hahaha! 

Butch: Let's land this thing and set-up the equipment. 

Cassidy: Right, Butch! You ready, Mondo? 

Mondo: I sure am! Time to carry out our task for the boss. 

Cassidy: Good. Now we need to land the helicopter in a safe place, but not too far from the action. 

Butch: How are we going to land this thing without those three or the twerps spotting us? 

Cassidy: I'm not sure. 

Mondo: That's an easy one Butch and Cassidy. We need to land in stereo with the hot-air balloon but we'll have to land about a half maile away from them so they don't hear the propellers. 

Butch: But why not land in a straight path to the ground? 

Mondo: Because we might get spotted by either our friends in the balloon or by the individuals on the ground. That's why Jessie, James, and Meowth are descending the way they are. Notice how they're "circling" them? 

Butch & Cassidy: (Thinks to themselves) Friends? Hah! (Then say) Yeah, so? 

Mondo: Well, it's because they don't want to get spotted. 

Cassidy: You know what? That's a great idea, Mondo. You're brilliant! 

Mondo: Thanks for the compliment, Cassidy. 

Cassidy: You're welcome. 

Then she started to land the helicopter like Mondo suggested.   
[Top][11]

**Part 5**

Half an hour later, Cassidy, Butch, and Mondo quietly finished setting up the video camera in the forest, right outside the opening to where Ash, Misty, Tracey currently were and soon-to-be Jessie, James and Meowth. Two cables extended all the way back from the video camera to the helicopter: one was connected to a satellite dish on top of the helicopter and the other cable was a power supply plug which was inserted in an outlet inside it. 

Butch: It looks like we're all finished. 

Cassidy: Time to turn on the camera. 

Mondo: Right away. 

Mondo flipped the power switch. The camera came on without a glitch and started to record. 

Cassidy: Great job, everyone! I'm going to call the boss to tell him the news. 

Butch & Mondo: Okay. 

Cassidy pulled out a cell phone and dialed Team Rocket Headquarters. After a couple of rings, the phone picked up on the other end. 

Giovanni: Team Rocket Headquarters. This is the boss speaking. 

Cassidy: Hi, boss. This is Cassidy. I just wanted to let you know that Butch, Mondo, and I have done what you asked. 

Giovanni picked up a remote control that was on his desk and pressed the power button. Instantly, the television screens came on showing him what Butch, Cassidy, and Mondo were watching: Ash and the others finishing dinner and getting ready to go to sleep. 

Giovanni: Excellent! (Pauses) But why is Mondo there? 

Cassidy: He said he just wanted to tag along and help us. 

Giovanni: Keep an eye on him, Cassidy. He may try to help those blundering fools. Jessie, James, and Meowth must do this mission on their own. Tell Butch this information also. 

Cassidy: I will boss. Over and out. (Hangs up) 

Giovanni hung up as well when he heard the click from the other end. 

Giovanni: (Pats Persian and watches the TV screens) Let's see what the outcome of this made for TV movie is going to be. 

Persian: Perrrrr…. 

Cassidy: (To Butch and Mondo) The boss is receiving the footage from his office. 

Mondo: That's good to hear. 

Butch: Wonderful. 

Cassidy: Hey Mondo? Since you are an expert with the video camera, could you look after it for a little bit? I need to talk to Butch alone for a second. 

Mondo: Sure thing, Cassidy! 

Butch: I'm coming. 

Cassidy: We'll be right back, Mondo. 

Mondo: No problem. Take your time guys. 

So Cassidy and Butch walked several feet back into the forest until they felt Mondo wouldn't be able to hear them talk. 

Butch: So what did you want to see me about, Cassidy? 

And Cassidy told him what the boss told her. 

Butch: (Lifts eyebrow) Mondo, eh? I knew he was up to no good. 

Cassidy: We have to prevent him from helping out those Team Rocket troublemakers in succeeding in their mission. 

Butch: (Smiles) That will be a piece of cake. 

----- 

Ash: That food was delicious! Boy I'm stuffed. 

Misty: It sure was! I enjoyed the meal. It almost reminds me of my home-cooked meals back in Cerulean City. 

Ash: Even though I cooked the rice, my mom always put a few extra spices on it to make it taste even better! 

Tracey: Enough talking about the food you two, even though it was quite yummy. (Smiles) We need to get some sleep and be ready to go early in the morning. 

Ash: You're right Tracey. Let me say my goodnights then. Goodnight Pikachu, Misty, and Tracey. 

Misty: Pleasant dreams, Ash. Goodnight, Togepi. 

Tracey: See you all in the morning. 

Pikachu: Pika-pika! 

Togepi: Toge-priiiii! 

Then the three of them zipped up their sleeping bags and fell asleep almost right away. Pikachu and Togepi, however, fell asleep next to each other in front of the Ash, Misty, and Tracey's backpacks. 

----- 

Meowth: (Looking through his cat-binoculars) The twerps are sound asleep. You two know what to do. 

Jessie & James: Right! 

Jessie, carrying the rubber cage, and James get off the hot-air balloon and emerge from the forest and walks over to where our heroes are. 

James: This is just too easy. Do you think this plan will work, Jessie? 

Jessie: It will work if you keep your big mouth quiet, you ignoramus! 

James: My lips are sealed. 

James took the backpacks which had all of Ash, Misty, and Tracey's Pokémon in each one respectively. Jessie picked up Pikachu and Togepi and placed them in the rubber cage they got from Team Rocket Headquarters. Pikachu and Togepi were both startled by their sudden movement and woke up. 

Pikachu: Pika-chuuuu! 

Togepi: Toge-priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! 

Jessie: We got what we came for. So let's get out of here! 

James: I'm with you, Jessie! 

Jessie and James started to run back toward the woods. Pikachu and Togepi's yelling woke up Ash, Misty, and Tracey. 

Ash: (Sleepily) Pikachu? (Then awoke fully when he saw what was going on) Pikachu! Hey, come back with my Pikachu! 

Ash's yelling woke up the rest of the group. 

Tracey: What's going on, Ash? 

Misty: I was trying to get my beauty sleep. 

Ash: You want to know what's going on? Team Rocket is getting away with my Pikachu! 

The three of them practically jumped out of their sleeping bags. Ash pointed to where Jessie and James were currently running. 

Misty: They have my Togepi! 

Tracey: And our backpacks! 

Ash: Give us back our stuff! 

Jessie and James stopped running and turned around. 

Jessie: Hahahahaha! Not this time, twerps. We aren't giving these Pokémon back. 

James: You tell them, Jessie. 

Ash: Let's have a Pokémon battle to decide that. 

Tracey: Uh, Ash? 

Misty: That wouldn't be a good idea. 

Ash: Why not? 

James: I'll tell you why. How are you going to battle us when you have no Pokémon to battle with? 

James was right. All their Pokémon were in their backpacks. There was nothing they could do. 

Pikachu: Pikachuuuu!!! Pikachuuuu!!! (Thundershocks the cage twice) 

James: That cage is made out of rubber. It absorbs electricity. You can't escape! Hahaha! 

Pikachu: (Saddened) Pi-ka-chu. 

Togepi: To-ge. 

Ash: Not if we catch you first! Misty, Tracey, let's get our Pokémon back! 

Misty & Tracey: Let's get them! 

So Ash, Misty, and Tracey ran after Jessie and James, hoping to get their stuff back. But Team Rocket was a good distance in front of them. They made it to the hot-air balloon, jumped in and was off the ground a good distance before the group caught up to them. 

Meowth: Meowth! Team Rocket 1, Twerps 0. You lose. Great job, Jessie and James. The boss will be pleased with our performance. 

James: Thanks, Meowth. 

Jessie: Hahahahaha! I couldn't of said it better myself. 

Ash: No. This can't be happening. Pikachu!!!!! 

Misty: Togepi, come back! 

Pikachu: Pik-a-pi. 

Togepi: To-ge. 

Tracey: My sketches! This isn't over yet, Team Rocket! 

Meowth: But it is over, twerps! We've won! 

James: Hey Jessie and Meowth, how about we say our motto for this victory? 

Jessie: Good idea, James! (Pauses) Prepare for trouble! 

James: And make it double! 

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! 

James: To unite all peoples within our nation! 

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! 

James: To extend our reach to the stars above! 

Jessie: Jessie! 

James: James! 

Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! 

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! 

Meowth: Meowth! That's right! 

Jessie, James, & Meowth: Hahahahaha! 

Jessie: Wow! The motto sounds even better this time! 

James: That's because we succeeded in our mission. 

Meowth: Nothing can stop us now! 

The hot-air balloon continued to rise into the air. Ash hangs his head low by Team Rocket's speech. 

Ash: I don't believe this! We never lose to Team Rocket. 

Tracey: There's a first time for everything. 

Ash: Tracey, you aren't helping matters. 

Misty: Cheer up, Ash. We'll get our Pokémon back. Something good will happen. It always does. 

Ash: I hope you're right, Misty. 

----- 

Cassidy: Do my eyes deceive me? Did those Team Rocket no-brainers succeed in their mission? 

Butch: I see it, but I don't believe it. 

Mondo: Jessie, James, and Meowth can do anything if they put their minds to it. (Thinks to himself) Great job, guys! 

Cassidy: Yeah, whatever! 

Butch: You must be crazy to believe what you just said, Mondo. 

Mondo: I mean what I say and say what I mean. 

----- 

Giovanni: (Pats Persian and watching the TV screens) Those blundering fools did something right? I don't believe it. They even obtained a Togepi, a rare, new breed of Pokémon. And now Ash and his twerps' Pokémon are all mine! (Makes a fist) It feels good to be powerful! 

Persian: Perrr.......   
[Top][11]

**Part 6**

Misty was right. Something was about to happen. 

Meowth: Let's get off this island now! 

Jessie & James: Right! 

The hot-air balloon was about to set its course back to Team Rocket Headquarters when all of a sudden, a large bird flew overhead of Team Rocket and our heroes. 

Pidgeot: Pidgeot! 

James: Look! It's a Pidgeot! 

Jessie: But what's is it doing here? 

Pikachu: (Looks at the Pidgeot) Pika? 

Togepi: (Looks as well) Toge-toge? 

Ash: (Watching the Pidgeot) Can it be? 

Tracey: It's coming right at us! 

Misty: Look out! I think it's going to attack us! 

Ash: I don't think so, Misty. This Pidgeot looks familiar...... 

Ash was right. The Pidgeot swooped down and landed between our heroes and Team Rocket. It stared at Ash. Ash then walked up to it. 

Misty: Ash, be careful! 

Tracey: That Pidgeot might try to attack you. 

Ash: I'll be okay, guys. 

Meowth: That twerp is walking up to that wild Pidgeot. Is he nuts? 

Pikachu: (Smiles) Pika-pika!!!! 

Togepi: (Smiles) Toge-priiiiiiiii!!!!! 

Jessie: It seems that Pikachu and Togepi recognize this Pidgeot. 

James: I think that Pidgeot belongs to that brat! 

Meowth: Meowth! Well if it does, we better get out of here fast! 

Ash made it to where the Pidgeot was and stood face-to-face to it. 

Ash: (Pauses) Are you my Pidgeot that I left to watch over the Pidgeotto in Pallet Town? 

Pidgeot: (Nods its head) Pidgeot! 

Ash: (Teary-eyed) It's great to see you again! (Starts to rub Pidgeot's wing) Have you been following us this whole time? 

Pidgeot: (Nods its head again) Pidgeot! 

Ash: Misty! Tracey! Everything's okay! This is my Pidgeot! 

Tracey: What a relief! 

Misty: You know what, Ash? That Pidgeot did look familiar to me when you started to walk towards it. 

Ash: Pidgeot came back at a great time to help us battle Team Rocket and get our Pokémon back? Will you do that for us, Pidgeot? 

Pidgeot: Pidgeot! 

Ash: Great! Let's get ready for battle! 

Pidgeot: (In agreement) Pidgeot! 

Tracey: Get our stuff back, Pidgeot! 

Misty: We're counting on you! 

James: Oh no! It is that twerp's Pidgeot! I think we're in trouble now. 

Jessie: Don't be so sure. We have our Pokémon to battle it, right? 

James: We sure do! 

Jessie: Then if it's a battle the pest wants, then a battle is what he'll get! 

Meowth: Then what are you two numbskulls waiting for! I'm going to get a little shuteye. 

Jessie: Oh no you don't, Meowth! You're not going to catnap your way out of this one! 

James: Jessie's right. Don't forget that you're a Pokémon too. You're supposed to help us out. 

Meowth: Okay, okay! You win. Meowth! Let's get it on. 

----- 

Butch: It looks like the tide is about to turn into another mishap for that excuse of Team Rocket. 

Cassidy: I agree. It seems that Jessie, James, and Meowth have forgotten one of the twerps' Pokémon. From what I see, they are about to have a Pokémon battle. 

Mondo: (Thinks to himself) I won't interfere until those three have no Pokémon left to battle. (Then says) Five against one seems like pretty good odds for them. Let's see who wins. 

----- 

Giovanni: I hope those fools don't screw up again. (Sighs) I'm a nice and honest boss. I only wanted my scaring them into a possible firing from Team Rocket to make them better prepared for this mission.   
[Top][11]

**Part 7**

Jessie and James each pulled out a Pokéball from their pockets. 

Jessie: Go, Arbok! 

James: Go, Weezing! 

The Pokéballs opened up and the two Pokémon materialized on the ground several feet in front of Ash and Pidgeot. Meowth jumped off the hot-air balloon and landed next them to join in on the fun. Ash and Pidgeot turned to face the Pokémon, Pidgeot standing in front. 

Meowth: Meowth! It's always good to land on your feet! 

Arbok: Aaaarrrrrrrr-bokkk! 

Weezing: Weezing. 

Jessie: Arbok, poison sting! 

James: Weezing, smoke screen. 

Arbok: Arararararar! 

Weezing: Weeeeeez! 

The Pokémon's attacks were directed at the Pidgeot. 

Ash: Not these same two Pokémon again. Pidgeot, counter with your agility and gust attacks! 

Pidgeot: Pidgeot! 

Pidgeot took to the air flew over the poison stings and blew away the smoke from what it seems like almost simultaneously. Then Pidgeot landed again in front of Ash. 

Tracey: Nice flying, Pidgeot! 

Misty: Keep it up, Ash! 

Ash: Thanks! (To Jessie and James) You two have to be better than that to challenge my Pokémon. 

Jessie: Better, you say, you little twerp? Now it's personal! Arbok, use glare! 

Arbok stared at Pidgeot and it's eyes began to turn blue. Pidgeot couldn't move! It was paralyzed. 

Jessie: James, your turn! 

James: Right! Weezing, tackle attack! 

Weezing: Wee-zing! 

Weezing rammed into Pidgeot, sending the Pidgeot back a good 30 yards, lying on its side. 

Ash: Oh no! Pidgeot, get up! 

But Pidgeot couldn't get up because it was still paralyzed. 

Meowth: Now it's my turn twerp! Meowth! 

Meowth ran up to the Pidgeot and gave it one good slash across the ribcage. It also gave a slash to its trainer across the face. Pidegot's paralyzing finally wore off. 

Pidgeot: Pidgeooooooooooot! 

Ash: Owwwww! That hurt! Pidgeot are you okay? 

Pidgeot: (Stood up slowly) Pid-ge-ot. 

Jessie: Hahahahaha! Looks like that Pidgeot was about to be KOed. 

James: If I was boxing referee, I would of given it a seven count. 

Meowth: At least I didn't slash below the belt! Meowth! 

James: That's funny Meowth! 

Misty and Tracey ran up to Ash. 

Misty: Ash, are you okay? 

Tracey: Those were some vicious moves by Team Rocket. I've never seen Jessie & James use their Pokémon so well. 

Misty: It's almost as if their jobs were on the line. 

Jesse, James & Meowth: You don't know the half of it! 

Ash: I'm okay you two. If I can take thundershocks by Pikachu, I can definitely take Meowth's slashes. Pidgeot may have gotten roughed up a little bit, but we can still win this! Right, Pidgeot? 

Pidgeot: (Shaking off the hits) Pidgeot! 

James: Looks like the Pidgeot is ready for round 2. 

Ash: Pidgeot, quick attack! 

Jessie: Arbok! Weezing! Meowth! Look out! 

Meowth: What the...? 

Arbok: Ar? 

Weezing: Weez? 

Pidgeot finished shaking off the hits, and before Team Rocket's Pokémon realized what was going on, it "beaked" all three of them in one swoop. When the dust cleared, Pidgeot was the only one left standing; the other three Pokémon had Xs in their eyes! 

Meowth: Can someone get the license plate number of that bird? Meowth.... (Faints) 

Pidgeot: (Breathing tiredly) Pid-ge-ot. 

Ash: Nice work Pidgeot! 

Misty: You did great you two! 

Ash: Thanks, Misty. 

Pidgeot: (Nods its head) Pidgeot. 

Tracey: You and Pidgeot are just as good a team as you and Pikachu, Ash. That battle had the possibility of being great sketches. If I only had my sketchpad. Blast that Team Rocket! 

Ash: Don't worry, Tracey. We promise to get all of our stuff back. 

----- 

Butch: Three down and two to go! 

Cassidy: That twerp's Pidgeot has a lot of spunk, but it looks a little weak from that battle. 

Mondo: (Thinks to himself) Almost had that Pidgeot, you three. (Secretly points to a Pokéball) But just in case you don't beat him, I have reinforcements. 

Butch: Do you have anything to say about the battle, Mondo? 

Mondo: (Lies) It's a great battle so far. (Truth) I just wish they had some better Pokémon to knockout that Pidgeot. 

Cassidy: Those aren't just wild Pokémon they're using, those Pokémon are handed to them directly from the boss upon joining Team Rocket. 

Mondo: I know. Still, those aren't the best ones to use in battle with a Pidgeot. 

Butch: We shall see, Mondo. We shall see. 

----- 

James: Weezing, return! 

Jessie: Arbok, return! 

The two Pokémon dematerialized and were drawn back into their Pokéballs. 

James: Nice job twerp, but we are not licked yet! We still have two more Pokémon to battle that Pidgeot of yours. 

Ash: Two more Pokémon? And when will you stop calling my friends and I names and call us by our real names? 

Jessie: Never! You three are nothing but trouble for Team Rocket. 

Misty: We can say the same thing about you three as well. 

James: Hey, I represent that remark! It's time to battle again. Do you remember these Pokémon? (Holds up two more Pokéballs) 

From the Pokéballs emerge a Lickitung and a Victreebell. 

Lickitung: Lickiiiii! 

Victreebell: Treeeeee! 

James: (To Jessie) At least I don't have to worry about Victreebell putting my head in its mouth. My Victreebell loves me so much and that's the best way to show its affection. 

Jessie: Well if you train it more instead of keeping it cooped up in the Pokéball so much, it probably wouldn't do that. 

James: I don't know Jessie. When Victreebell does that, it sort of makes my day. (Smiles) 

Jessie: We have more important things to worry about now, James, like defeating that Pidgeot and getting off this crummy island once and for all. 

James: All right, Jessie. 

Jessie: Let's get focused! 

Misty: I don't think Pidgeot can take many more hits like it had from Arbok, Weezing, and Meowth. 

Ash: I have confidence in my Pokémon. It not only makes them stronger when I believe in them, but me as well. 

Misty: I believe in you too, Ash. 

Ash: (Blushes) Thank you, Misty. 

Tracey: Ash, it's time to focus on the battle right now. 

Ash: Right, Tracey. (Pulls out an opens his Pokédex and points it at Lickitung and Victreebell) 

Pokédex: Lickitung: Its tongue can be extended like a chameleon's. It leaves a tingling sensation when it licks enemies. Victreebell: Said to live in huge colonies deep in jungles, although no one has returned from there. 

Ash: The Pokédex's information didn't help me out much. 

Jessie: Are you ready brat? If you're not, too bad! Lickitung, disable! 

James: Victreebell, razor leaf! 

Lickitung: Tunggggg! 

Victreebell: Treeeeee! 

Razor leaves emitted from all of Victreebell's leaves and had a beeline straight at Pidgeot. Pidgeot had a sensation overcome it before Ash gave it instructions. 

Ash: Pidgeot, use your gust attack to blow those leaves away! 

Pidgeot: Pidgeot? 

Ash: Pidgeot, why aren't you using your gust attack? What's going on? 

Jessie: Hahahahaha! I'll tell you what's going on, you pest. Lickitung disabled Pidgeot's gust attack! 

Ash: Oh no! 

Tracey: Watch out, Pidgeot! 

It was too late. Just then, every single razor leaf from Victreebell connected on Pidgeot; each one hit a vital part of its body. Pidgeot was overwhelmed and started to faint. 

Pidgeot: Pid-ge..... (Goes down with Xs in its eyes) 

Ash: No, Pidgeot! 

Misty: (Quietly) Wow! Team Rocket is pretty good after all. But I still feel Ash is better. 

James: Great work, Victreebell! 

Victreebell: Treeee! 

Jessie: Don't Lickitung and I deserve some credit as well? 

James: Yes you two do. Without your help Jessie, we wouldn't have been able to defeat that Pidgeot. 

Jessie: Thanks, James. 

Lickitung: Lickiiiii! 

Jessie: Lickitung! Victreebell! Come back to the hot-air balloon and bring Meowth with you! It's time to go. 

Lickitung and Victreebell did as they were told. 

----- 

Cassidy: Wow, I'm shocked! Jessie, James, and an unconscious Meowth won a Pokémon battle as well against the twerp. 

Butch: I still can't believe they captured the pests' Pokémon as well. Them succeeding twice in one day is as likely as lightning striking twice in the same place. 

Mondo: Oh come now you two. The battle was five against one in their favor. 

Cassidy: You haven't known them as long as we have. That excuse of Team Rocket blunders in their sleep. 

Butch: Even on our two televised missions, it really wasn't only the twerps that stopped us from completing them, it was Jessie, James, and Meowth wanting to get their hands dirty in our business. In one of them, they and the twerps teamed up and defeated us. 

Mondo: But why would Team Rocket fight Team Rocket? 

Butch: Somehow, we always ended up capturing Jessie and James' Pokémon accidentally. 

Mondo: In other words, they were just trying to get their Pokémon that you swiped? You two need to be more careful in whose Pokémon you take. That way, there wouldn't be as much dissension between the five of you, including Meowth. 

Cassidy: Mondo, we just do the missions the boss assigns us to do. In the other matter, we don't like Jessie, James, and Meowth because well... 

Butch: We just don't like them. 

Mondo: Sigh. You two are hopeless. 

----- 

Giovanni: (Pats Persian) Well now, Jessie, James, and Meowth have been rather useful after all. I'm impressed. They've shown me twice that they can get the job done under any circumstances. I might be bold enough to give those three promotions as vice presidents of Team Rocket. I might even give Meowth a place in my office next to Persian with its own bowl of milk. 

Persian: Perrrrrr........   
[Top][11]

**Part 8**

Ash: (Smiles) It's not over yet Jessie and James! 

James: What do you mean by that, runt? 

Misty: Ash, Pidgeot is Xed out and you have no other Pokémon. What are you talking about this battle isn't over? 

Tracey: I think you lost your mind, Ash. 

Ash: No I haven't, Tracey. I have something up my sleeve... well in this case, in my pocket. 

Jessie: What are you doing, twerp? 

Ash: You'll see soon enough. 

James: I think he is reaching into his pocket for something, Jessie. 

Jessie: I can see that, James. But for what? 

Ash was doing just that, and he pulled out a revive pill and a maximum potion bottle. He walked over to the fainted Pidgeot and placed them in its beak and helped it swallow the pill and the potion. Almost instantly, Pidgeot jumped up and made a large cry. 

Pidgeot: Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiigeeeeeeeeeooooooooooootttttt! 

Ash: You're good as new, Pidgeot. 

Misty: And sounds even better! 

Tracey: What did you feed your Pidgeot, Ash? 

Ash told Misty and Tracey about the pill and the potion. 

Misty: I thought you never carry medicine with you. You always take your injured Pokémon to the Pokémon Center and have Nurse Joy treat them. 

Ash: I know I used to do that. But what if there isn't a nearby Pokémon Center? Something bad might happen to them. So I went to a Pokémart one day and purchased max potions and some revive and healing pills for them. That way, they can be treated right away. 

Misty: You never seem to stop amazing me, Ash. 

Tracey: That was exceptionally clever of you! 

Ash: And now that Pidgeot is at 100%, it can finish off Team Rocket and their Pokémon and we can get our stuff back. You ready, Pidgeot? 

Pidgeot: Pidgeot! 

James: Oh oh. The Pidgeot is back to full strength and is about to attack! 

Jessie: Don't worry, James. We stopped it once, we can stop it again. Lickitung and Victreebell will attack the Pidgeot just like before. Just follow my lead okay? 

James: Sure thing, Jessie. 

Jessie: All right then! Lickitung, disable! 

James: Victreebell, razor leaf! 

Lickitung: Tunggggg! 

Victreebell: Treeeeee! 

Jessie: And if that brat keeps rejuvenating his Pidgeot with the potions, we'll just keep using these attacks. Eventually something will have to give. 

James: Either this twerp runs out of pills and potions, or, which I hope doesn't happen, Lickitung and Victreebell runs out of disable and razor leaf specials. Great plan, Jessie! 

Jessie: I know. That's why I thought of it. 

Again the razor leaves were released from Victreebell and targeted at Pidgeot. Pidgeot also had that sensation come over it once more. 

Misty: Be careful, Ash. You know what happened a few minutes ago. 

Ash: I will, but it is hard to counter disable attacks with a Pidgeot. 

Misty: (Nods head) I know what you mean. 

Tracey: Ash, if Lickitung does disable Pidgeot's whirlwind attack, history will just repeat itself. 

Ash: I know, Tracey, but I have to try. Pidgeot, let's finish them off! Whirlwind attack! 

Pidgeot: (Nods head) Pidgeot! 

This time, Lickitung's disable didn't stop Pidgeot as it took to the sky. 

Pidgeot: Pid-ge-otototototototot! 

Pidgeot started flapping its wings extremely fast. The wind currents coming from them formed a wind cyclone aimed at the three Pokémon. Lickitung and Victreebell, with the unconscious Meowth in hand, started to run back towards the hot-air balloon but the cyclone was catching up quickly to them. 

Lickitung: LickiiiiiI! 

Victreebell: Treeeee! 

Jessie: Why didn't Lickitung's disable attack work? 

Ash: Well, to simply put it, Lickitung disabled the wrong attack. And now your Pokémon will be delivered to you by airmail. 

Lickitung: Lickiiiii? 

Victreebell: Treeee? 

That's when the cyclone caught Lickitung, Victreebell, and Meowth, spinning them helplessly in the air. 

Lickitung: Lickiiiiii! 

Victreebell: Treeeeee! 

The cyclone then spun faster and faster, making Lickitung and Victreebell dizzy and pass out, Xs in their eyes. Then the cyclone hurled the three Pokémon at Jessie and James in the hot-air balloon. Pidgeot stopped flapping its wings and the whirlwind died out. 

James: Look out! The Pokémon are coming right for us! I can't look! 

Jessie: And there's nowhere to run. (Dull voice) Oh boy. 

Lickitung: Lickiiiiiiiiii! 

Victreebell: Treeeeeeeeee!! 

Lickitung, Victreebell, and Meowth crash-landed on top of Jessie and James. Somehow the crash put James' head into Victreebell's mouth. 

Jessie: I never knew how heavy Pokémon were, until now. And now if you would all get off me, it would be much appreciated. 

James: (Muffled voice) My poor Victreebell. I'm going to get you healed as soon as possible. 

Jessie: (Sighs) Even when a Pokémon's unconscious, things never change. 

Jessie and James each pulled out a Pokéball from their pockets. 

James: Victreebell, return! 

Jessie: Lickitung, return! 

And the Pokémon dematerialized back into their respective Pokéballs. 

Pikachu: (Laughs) Pika pika pika pika! 

Togepi: (Laughs) Toge Toge priiiiiii! 

James: You two think that was funny don't you? 

Jessie: Just wait until the boss gets a hold of you and your other Poképals. We'll see who'll be laughing then. 

Pikachu: (Scared) Pikaaaaa! 

Togepi: (Scared) Togeeeee! 

And then there was silence. 

----- 

Cassidy: I knew Jessie and James would inevitably mess up their assignment. 

Butch: The Pidgeot is about to make a visit to their hot-air balloon to get the twerps' stuff back. Since Jessie and James have no Pokémon to prevent that from happening, they're pretty much defeated. 

Mondo: On the bright side, 2 out of 3 isn't bad. (Thinks to himself) It's about time to spring into action and help my friends. 

----- 

Giovanni: Oh well, looks like those blundering fools underestimated Ash once again. What am I going to do with those three?   
[Top][11]

**Part 9**

Ash: Excellent job, Pidgeot! I knew I could count on you. 

Pidgeot: Pidgeot! 

Tracey: You really put Team Rocket's Pokémon in their place! 

Misty: And now we should be able to get our belongings back with no problem, right Ash? 

Ash: That's right, Misty. 

Jessie and James were still dazed from the crash-landing of their Pokémon, but got to their feet. They noticed the Pidgeot. 

Jessie: The Pidgeot is about to make its pick-up from our hot-air balloon and we can't do anything about it. 

James: The Pidgeot is just too big to bring down with what we have available, which is absolutely nothing. If Mondo were here, he would surely get us out of this mess. 

Jessie: You're right about that, James. 

Mondo: (To Butch and Cassidy) I'm going out there to help my friends! (Runs out of the woods into the clearing) 

Butch: We got to stop Mondo from helping those three. 

Cassidy: (Runs ahead) I'm already ahead of you. 

Butch: Cassidy, wait up! 

Misty: What are you waiting for, Ash? Get your Pidgeot to get our stuff back. 

Ash: Oops. I'm sorry, Misty. 

Just then, Ash, Misty, and Tracey noticed Mondo running out of the woods into the clearing where our heroes are located. 

Ash: Who are you? 

Misty: And what are you doing here? 

Tracey: Are you friend or foe? 

Ash: Hey, he's wearing an R on his shirt. He's a member of Team Rocket! 

Mondo: Mondo's the name and helping Jessie, James, and Meowth is my game! 

At the mention of Mondo's name, Jessie and James turn their heads in that direction. 

Jessie: Mondo! Are we happy to see you! 

James: (Points at the Pidgeot) We need you to stop that twerp's Pidgeot! 

Mondo: I'm on it. This Pokémon should help even things out. Pokéball, gaarrrrr! 

That's when Butch and Cassidy emerged from the forest, and tackled Mondo from behind. The Pokéball got knocked out of Mondo's hands. 

Butch: The boss said no interfering with Jessie, James, and Meowth's mission! 

Cassidy: And he said especially you, Mondo! 

Jessie: (Noticed the two other people that came out of the foliage) Wait a minute! That's Cassidy! 

James: And Botch! 

Butch: (Looks up at the hot-air balloon) That's Butch you fool! 

Cassidy: It's motto time! To infect the world with devastation! 

Butch: To blight all peoples within our nation! 

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love! 

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above! 

Cassidy: Cassidy! 

Butch: Butch! 

Cassidy: Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night! 

Butch: Surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight! 

Cassidy: That's right! 

Jessie: That motto is terrible. Ours sound much better! 

Cassidy: At least we didn't have to steal this motto. 

James: And what is that supposed to mean? 

Butch: Simple. It means that we're smarter than you are! 

Jessie: Smarter doesn't necessarily mean more television cameo appearances does it? 

Cassidy: You got a point there, Jessie. 

Tracey: Wow, Team Rocket members are coming out of the woodwork tonight. 

Ash: Cassidy? Butch? What are you two doing here? This matter doesn't concern you. 

Misty: Well if they're here to capture our Pokémon, they are about an hour late. 

Jessie: That's what I want to know too. 

James: This mission doesn't concern you. 

Cassidy and Butch got off Mondo and stood up. Mondo then did the same. 

Cassidy: Actually it does, Jessie. The boss told us to videotape you three on what perhaps could be your last mission. 

Butch: (Pointed to the woods) The camera is set up right over there. 

Misty: You mean you to have been spying on us this whole time and we didn't know? 

Butch: That's right, twerp. But it was really aimed at Jessie, James, and Meowth's progress to keep the boss abreast on their progress. 

James: You mean the boss has been watching us since we've been on the island? 

Jessie: Don't you remember, James? He said to us, "I'll be watching you." 

James: It completely slipped my mind. 

Jessie: But shouldn't the boss be here instead of you two? 

Cassidy: Butch and I were wondering that too. We came to an assumption that he might have other things to be done in the office. 

James: Perhaps. 

Ash: Enough chatter! Pidgeot, fly up to the Team Rocket hot-air balloon and bring back our stuff. 

Pidgeot: (Nods head) Pidgeot! 

Pidgeot lifted off from the ground, beak open, targeted the backpacks and the cage containing Pikachu and Togepi and was going to attempt swooping them up in one pass. 

Jessie: The Pidgeot is about to get the twerps' stuff and return it to them. 

James: Jessie, we don't have anything to stop it, remember? 

Jessie: I forgot. 

But at the mention of Pidgeot's name, Mondo's Pokéball opened up and out popped a Fearow, the arch rival to a Pidgeot. 

Fearow: Feeeeeearrrrrrrrrrrrr! 

Misty: It's a Fearow! 

Tracey: It looks like it has its sights set on Ash's Pidgeot. 

The Pidgeot was halfway to the hot-air balloon when it noticed the Fearow and stopped. Both Pokémon looked into each other's eyes with fire in each. 

Ash: Pidgeot, what are you doing? 

Tracey: Ash, Pidgeots and Fearows are adversaries. They don't like each other very much. When one encounters the other, a bird brawl is eminent. 

Ash: Are there any alternatives to prevent this from happening? 

Tracey: Since you don't have any Pokéballs to recall your Pidgeot, the only option is to use your Pidgeot to attack the Fearow. 

Ash: Right. 

Misty: Ash, Fearow is about to attack! 

Mondo: Fearow, drill peck! 

Ash: Pidgeot, mirror move! 

Fearow: Feeeeearrrrrrrooooooooooow!! 

Pidgeot: Pidgeot!!!! 

Fearow took to the air and started spinning, making its beak look like a drill. Pidgeot mimicked the attack of the drill peck and spun equally as fast. Then they set a course for each other. When they collided "beak"-on, they stopped spinning and both Pokémon got knocked back several feet. 

Fearow: Fearrrrr? 

Pidgeot: Pidgeot? 

Misty: What just happened there? 

Ash: The drill pecks must've cancelled each other out. 

Mondo: You are correct, twerp. Your Pidgeot must be equally strong as my Fearow. 

Ash: Even people I've never seen before today call my friends and I twerps. My name is Ash Ketchum and the beautiful girl on my left is Misty and on my right is Tracey. 

Misty: (Blushes) Awww, Ash. It's nice to meet you Mondo. 

Tracey: I'm the Pokémon watcher! 

Mondo: Nice to meet you all as well. I can respect calling you Ash. Calling someone a brat, pest, and twerp consistently can be very annoying. 

Cassidy, Butch, James & Jessie: Oh brother! 

Jessie: Didn't anyone ever tell Mondo not to make small talk with the enemy? 

Cassidy: Mondo has a mind of his own. He does what he feels is the right thing to do. 

Butch: Someone should tell him that doing the "right" thing could get him fired. 

James: I would do it, but he's done the "right" thing for Jessie and I so many times. 

Ash: Thanks, Mondo. Now let's finish this battle. 

Mondo: Right! 

So Ash and Mondo continued their Pokémon battle. In the meantime, Jessie and James treated this as their opportunity to get away. 

Jessie: James, Mondo battling with the twerp has given us time to shove off the island. 

James: Let's go! 

The hot-air balloon started to quickly rise up into the air. 

Misty: Ash, Jessie and James are leaving the island! Mondo was distracting you and your Pidgeot so they could get away. 

Ash: In that case, Pidgeot, bring that hot-air balloon down. 

Pidgeot: Pidgeot! 

Mondo: Sorry, Ash. As a member of Team Rocket, I can't let your Pidgeot do that. Fearow, agility and fury attack! 

Fearow: Feeeeearrrooow! 

The Pidgeot took off after the balloon again, but the Fearow caught up to it fast and when it reached it, the Fearow bit, clawed, and winged the Pidgeot a countless number of times. Then the Fearow flew back a few feet and then rammed into the Pidgeot full-force, sending the Pidgeot earthbound. 

Pidgeot: Pidgeoooooooot! 

Ash: Oh no, Pidgeot! 

Then the Pidgeot, crash-landed on the ground, Xs in his eyes from the damage it took. The Fearow let out a victorious cry. 

Fearow: Feeeeeeearrrrroooooooooooooooowwwwww! 

Cassidy: I'm impressed, Mondo. You really took care of the brat's Pidgeot once and for all. 

Butch: You can be a valuable asset to us, if you would team up on our missions. 

Mondo: I wouldn't help you two if you were the last two Team Rocket members on Earth! I will only help Jessie and James, because they're my only friends. 

Cassidy: But we're your friends too I thought. 

Mondo: If you were friends of mine, you wouldn't have tried to stop me from helping Jessie and James. Am I right? 

Butch: It was the boss' orders. 

Mondo: I don't care whose orders they were. 

Jessie & James: You tell them, Mondo. 

Ash: (Fidgeting in his pockets) It isn't over yet, Team Rocket! 

Misty: Ash, do you have any more potions and pills? 

Ash: (Stops fidgeting) Bad news. I'm all out of supplies. 

Misty: Oh no. Togepi! 

Ash: Pikachu! 

Togepi: (Hearing Misty's cries) To-ge-prii. 

Pikachu: (Hearing Ash's cries) Pi-ka-chuuu. 

Tracey: We're not getting our stuff back are we? 

Jessie: Hahahahaha! Absolutely not, twerps! 

James: The boss will be pleased with our haul today. (To Pikachu and Togepi) And there is nothing you can do about it. 

Pikachu: Pik-a-chuuuu! (Shocks cage) 

Jessie: Like we said earlier, you can shock the cage all you want, but you won't escape. 

Pikachu: Pik-a-chu. 

And that's when Togepi got mad and started to move its arms from side to side. 

Togepi: To-ge-to-ge. 

James: What is Togepi doing? It looks familiar to me... 

Pikachu: Pi-pi-pi? 

Jessie: I don't know, James. All I know is that the boss will be happy to see us and all of the Pokémon we captured. 

Togepi: To-ge-to-ge. 

Togepi's arms started to turn blue. 

James: Now I remember! (Long pause) Uh, Jessie, Togepi is using its metronome attack! 

Jessie: Metronome you say? Anything can happen from that attack. 

Togepi: To-ge-to-ge. 

James: I don't know about you, Jessie, but I'm going to sit down, turn away from Togepi, and cover my eyes to protect myself. 

Jessie: You ignoramus, that won't stop an explosion attack on us will it? 

James: No, I suppose it wouldn't. But I'm scared! 

Jessie: Of course it wouldn't! But turning around away from Togepi would give him two less targets to work with. 

James: Jessie! From what you just said, anything is a target from metronome. 

Jessie: Oh boy. We're in trouble. 

Togepi: To-ge-to-ge. 

Pikachu: Pi-pi-pi? 

Jessie and James turned around and started to shake from being nervous. Togepi's arms continued glowing a brighter blue color. Then Pikachu vanished, followed by the backpacks, and finally Togepi started to fade away. 

Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaa... 

Jessie and James turned around upon hearing Pikachu's cry. 

Jessie: Hey! What's going on here? 

James: Where did Pikachu and the backpacks go? 

Togepi: To-ge-to-ge. 

Jessie: Look James! Togepi is disappearing! That's what must have happened with the runt and the twerps' backpacks. But how? 

James: Togepi's metronome attack is the cause of this. Its metronome converted to a teleport maneuver. 

Jessie: Can we stop the teleport from happening? 

James: It's impossible. Besides, it's too late now. Togepi is about to vanish into thin air. 

Togepi: To-ge-to-ge. 

Togepi then faded out of sight. 

James: Well, all the Pokémon we captured are gone. 

Jessie: The boss won't be happy about this. 

James: Nope... not at all. I can see the boss giving us our pink slips when we get back to his office. 

Jessie: Don't think that way, James. We did our very best. 

James: You're absolutely right, Jessie, and that's what counts. 

Jessie: But where did Pikachu and Togepi teleport too? 

James: (Looking on the ground) Jessie, look down there! 

Back on the ground, things started to materialize in a light bluish color between Mondo and our heroes. As the materialization continued, familiar figures started to become apparent. 

Mondo: What kind of trickery is this? 

Ash: It looks like... Pikachu? 

Misty: And Togepi? 

Tracey: Our backpacks too! 

Pikachu, Togepi, and the backpacks finally materialized. Ash, Misty, and Tracey noticed Togepi waving its arms from side to side before its arms stopped glowing blue and then stopped waving it's arms completely. 

Tracey: So Togepi has an attack after all: the metronome! 

Misty: I tried to tell you guys back on Pinken Island, but you two never believed me. 

Ash: We believe you now, Misty. Not only that, it brought back Pikachu and our belongings. 

Pikachu: Pi-ka-pi! 

Togepi: Toge-priiiii! 

Ash: Pikachu! 

Misty: Togepi! 

The two Pokémon ran up to their trainers and while Pikachu leaped into Ash's arms, Misty picked up Togepi and placed it into her arms. Tracey ran to his backpack and pulled out his sketchpads and pencils. 

Tracey: My drawings are all safe and sound. Thank goodness. 

Ash: Pikachu, I've missed you so much! Are you okay? 

Pikachu: Pika! 

Ash: Great! 

Misty: Ash, Pikachu was only gone for only a little more than an hour. 

Ash: Who cares? It felt like an eternity without my Pikachu. Don't you feel the same way about Togepi? 

Misty: Of course I do! I thought I would never see my Togepi ever again. 

Tracey: Our Pokémon always find a way to come back to us, no matter the obstacle. 

Ash and Misty nod their heads in agreement. 

Mondo: I'm sorry to cut the reunion short, Ash, Misty, and Tracey, but your Pokémon belong to Team Rocket. Fearow, you're on! 

Fearow: Feeeearrrroooowww! 

The Fearow swooped down in an attempt to grab Pikachu and Togepi. 

Misty: Oh no! The Fearow is going to attack us! 

Ash: I'm tired of Team Rocket interfering in our affairs. It ends tonight! Pikachu, maximum thundershock! 

Tracey: I better get my sketchpad and pencil ready. 

Pikachu: Piiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!! 

Pikachu leaped into the air off of Ash and released massive electricity bolts in all directions. Unfortunately for Team Rocket, the Fearow wasn't the only thing in Pikachu's line of fire. Not only did the thunderbolts hit Butch, Cassidy, and Mondo on the ground, but they also hit Jessie and James in the hot-air balloon. 

Fearow: Roooooooowww!!! 

Butch, Cassidy, Jessie, James & Mondo: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! 

Pikachu finished shocking Team Rocket and landed on all fours next to Ash. Team Rocket had a dirty look to them, with smoke radiating from their heads, arms, and even shoes. The Fearow fell to the ground next to Mondo with Xs in its eyes. 

Ash: Great work, Pikachu! 

Pikachu: Pikachu! 

Cassidy: So this... is what... Pikachu's thundershocks... feel like. 

Butch: Looks... like... I'm... a... little... overcooked. 

Mondo: (Coughs) I hope... lightning doesn't... strike twice. 

Jessie: (Talks with smoke coming out of her mouth) I'm... tired... of... getting... shocked! 

James: (Coughs) I feel... like I've... been cleaning... chimneys... for a week. 

Ash walked over to his backpack, pulled out his Pokébelt and strapped it around his waist. Misty knelt down and fumbled in her backpack for something. She stood up when she found what she was looking for. 

Ash: I will never again take off my belt for any reason whatsoever. And now Team Rocket, time for part two. 

Ash pulled two Pokéballs from his belt and enlarged them. 

Ash: Pidgeot, return! I will take you to the nearest Pokémon Center as soon as possible. Bulbasaur, I choose you! 

Pidgeot was recalled into the first Pokéball and Ash put it back on his belt. Ash threw the second Pokéball and Bulbasaur emerged from it. 

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! 

Ash: Bulbasaur, use your vine whip to tie up Butch, Cassidy, and Mondo, and the Fearow. 

Bulbasaur: Bulba! 

Mondo: We better get out of here fast. 

Butch & Cassidy: We're right behind you! 

The Team Rocket members on the ground started to flee. Two vine whips emerged from underneath Bulbasaur's flower bulb and went after Butch, Cassidy, and Mondo. Pikachu's thundersock was very effective because the Team Rocket crew couldn't get away quickly as they hoped. They became an easy capture for Bulbasaur's vine whips. They wrapped around Butch, Cassidy, and Mondo, stopping them in their tracks. Bulbasaur wrapped its vine whips around them several more times, bringing them closer together and binding them tighter. Bulbasaur didn't wrap the Fearow, but that didn't matter. 

Butch: Owww! The pest's Bulbasaur is squeezing too tight. 

Cassidy: I can barely breathe! Let us go now! 

Mondo: Ash, can you please tell your Pokémon to release us? This is very uncomfortable. 

Ash: I'll be happy to let Bulbasaur release you three... by airmail! Bulbasaur, toss them in the hot-air balloon with Jessie and James 

Bulbasaur: Bulba! 

Bulbasaur lifted its vine whips over its head and then behind it, all the while holding onto Cassidy, Butch, and Mondo. 

Butch: I want to get off this ride right now! 

Cassidy: I'm getting dizzy! 

Mondo: Dizzy? I'm frightened! 

Ash: You three will be getting off right about now. 

Bulbasaur: Buuullllll-baaaaaaaaa!!! 

Bulbasaur used its vine whips to throw Butch, Cassidy, and Mondo towards the hot-air balloon. Then it retracted its vine whips back underneath its flower bulb. 

James: Jessie, we have more visitors coming at us. 

Jessie: Twice in one day... what are the odds? 

Cassidy: Look out below! 

Butch: Incoming! 

Mondo: I expect better service on these air flights! 

Misty: You'll expect nothing and like it, Team Rocket! 

Ash: Couldn't have said it better myself, Misty. 

Then Butch, Cassidy, and Mondo crash-landed in the hot-air balloon, on top of Jessie and James. 

Cassidy: Thanks for breaking our fall. 

Butch: You two are nice cushions! 

Jessie: If you all don't mind, you three can get off of us anytime now. 

James: Sheesh, I thought Lickitung, Victreebell, and Meowth were heavy, but you three must weigh at least twice as much. I'm getting numb. 

Butch, Cassidy, and Mondo stood up off of and helped up Jessie and James. 

Jessie: I think the three of you made me break something. 

Mondo: What might that be, Jessie? 

Jessie: My nail! It's going to take weeks to get my nail to look like it once did. 

Butch: Sorry, Jessie. 

Jessie: Sorry, nothing! As a penalty, you three are going to pay for my next manicure. 

James: And you know how expensive those are! 

Butch, Cassidy & Mondo: Don't remind us! 

Jessie: (Changes subject) Looks like the twerps got us together in one big, happy family. They are about to send us on our way. 

James: The twerps sure are, Jessie. 

Cassidy: What do you two mean? 

James: You'll find out soon enough. It's too emotional to state in words. 

Butch: If it is that emotional, then I'm definitely worried. 

Mondo: I've seen a few of the final "scenes". They're not very pretty. 

Just then, Meowth woke up from its unconscious state. 

Meowth: Meowth! What's going on? What has happened since my knockout? (Notices the empty cage) Where are Pikachu and Togepi? 

James: Pikachu and Togepi got away. They're back with the twerps. 

Meowth: (Notices Cassidy, Butch, and Mondo) Meowth! Hey, what are you three doing here! And how come everyone looks so charred? 

Cassidy: It's a long story, Meowth. 

Jessie: We'll explain it to you on our blastoff. 

Meowth: Jessie, James, you mean to tell me that you two still screwed this mission up! My plan was foolproof! 

James: We used the best attacks from Arbok, Weezing, Lickitung, and Victreebell on the Pidgeot. However, the twerp was simply better in battle. 

Mondo: I tried to help with my Fearow, but it still wasn't enough. Oh no! My Fearow is still on the ground! 

Meowth: Forget the Fearow! Meowth! Sigh. Another day, another mission backfired. 

Butch: Back up a minute. What do you mean by "blastoff," Jessie? Where are we going? 

James: To quote from one line of the motto, we're going "to extend our reach to the stars above". 

Butch: That's wrong! It's "to extend our wrath to the stars above". 

Jessie: It's reach! 

Cassidy: Wrath! 

Meowth: (Slashes everyone except Mondo) Here's another quote for you lamebrains: "Be quiet!" 

Jessie: Meowth, you ruined my makeup! 

James: Woah! That slash really stings, Meowth! 

Cassidy: Ouch! My beautiful mascara is ruined! 

Butch: You're going to pay for this, Meowth! 

Meowth: You're lucky I didn't do any more damage to your faces. 

Mondo: But why didn't you scratch me, Meowth. 

Meowth: That's simple, Mondo. Of all the five people here, you've the only one that never caused me any problems. 

Mondo: Well, that statement flatters me. 

Meowth: But remember, Mondo, my claw is always ready to slash at any time. 

Mondo: You don't have to tell me twice. 

And they all sat quiet in the hot-air balloon awaiting their departure. 

----- 

Ash: Nicely done, Bulbasaur! 

Bulbasaur: Bulba! 

Ash: And now its time to send Team Rocket on their way. Bulbasaur, sol... 

Misty was tapping him on the shoulder. 

Ash: Yes, Misty? 

Misty: May I do the honors, Ash? 

Ash: I don't know. Do you have a water Pokémon that can get the job done? 

Misty: I sure do! 

Misty lifted her hand up to Ash, revealing a tiny Pokéball, which enlarged to its normal size in her hand. 

Misty: Staryu, go! 

And as she was about to release her Pokéball from her hand, Psyduck decided it was its time to come out of its Pokéball, which was still in Misty's backpack. 

Psyduck: Psyduck! 

Misty: Psyduck! Will you ever learn to stay in your Pokéball and wait until I call you? 

Psyduck: Psyyy? 

Misty: Stupid duck! But I love you anyway! 

Psyduck: (Blushes) Duuck! 

Misty knelt down, reached into her backpack, and took out Psyduck's Pokéball. 

Misty: Psyduck, return! 

Psyduck dematerialized back into its Pokéball. Misty put the Pokéball back in her backpack. Tracey looked up from his sketching. 

Tracey: You need to train your Psyduck as much as Ash needs to train his Charizard, Misty. 

Misty: I'll train Psyduck when I have the time to do it. 

Ash: And don't bring Charizard into this. At least it doesn't purposely come out of its Pokéball whenever it feels like it. 

Misty: Well at least my Pokémon doesn't set me on fire when I try to tell it what to do. 

Ash: You got a point there, Misty. But I know Charizard will listen to me one day. All I have to do is be a little more patient with it and show how much I care about it. 

Tracey: Anyways, Ash, let Misty's Staryu finish the job. 

Ash: I was about to give her my approval before Psyduck popped in for its short visit. Bulbasaur, return! Go ahead, Misty. 

Misty: Thanks, Ash. Staryu, go! 

And as Ash recalled Bulbasaur into its Pokéball, Misty threw the Pokéball that was in her hand, and Staryu popped out of it. 

Staryu: Yah! 

Misty: Staryu, tackle the hot-air balloon! 

Staryu: Yah! 

Staryu flew up towards the hot-air balloon, spinning like a frisbee as it did so. When it reached the balloon, it poked a hole into it with one of its five limbs. Air came out of the hole at an alarming rate. Then Staryu flew back down and landed next to Misty. 

Misty: Good work, Staryu! Return! 

Staryu dematerialized back inside its Pokéball. 

----- 

The hot-air balloon started to fly off like a rocket into the sky. 

Jessie: You three are new to this, so repeat after us! It looks like... 

Cassidy, Butch & Mondo: It looks like... 

James: Team Rocket... 

Cassidy, Butch & Mondo: Team Rocket... 

Meowth: Is blasting off... 

Cassidy, Butch & Mondo: Is blasting off... 

Jessie, James & Meowth: Again!!!!!!!!!! 

Cassidy, Butch & Mondo: Again!!!!!!!!!! 

Meowth: Meoooowwwwwwth! 

The hot-air balloon flew out-of-sight and all that was seen was a bright, twinkling star in the sky.   
[Top][11]

**Part 10**

Ash: We really showed Team Rocket who's boss. 

Misty: They better think twice before messing with us again. 

Pikachu: Pikachu! 

Togepi: Toge-priiii! 

Tracey: And I made some great sketches of the battle. Do you all want to see? 

Ash & Misty: Sure! 

Tracey's drawings included Pikachu doing his thundershock attack, Bulbasaur and its vine whips in action, a picture of Togepi, and a picture of the charred Team Rocket. 

Pikachu: (Noticing his picture and pointing) Pika-pika! 

Ash: That's you all right, Pikachu. 

Misty: Your sketches are excellent, Tracey! You should quit the Pokémon watching business and become an artist. 

Tracey: You really think so? 

Ash: You can make a lot of money from selling your artwork. 

Tracey: Even though that does sound interesting, my first love is Pokémon. I enjoy walking through the wilderness making quick sketches of Pokémon in their habitat. 

Misty: Don't you see, Tracey? You can do that and sell what you draw at the same time! 

Tracey: You know what, Misty? I never thought of that! 

Ash: Well sorry to change the subject but it's getting late and we need to get our rest so we can get up bright and early in the morning. 

Misty: Team Rocket's interference cost us a good amount of sleep. I'm still a little hyper from their thievery and battling us tonight. 

Tracey: We all are, Misty. If only Jigglypuff was here. This would be a good time to hear its song. 

Ash: Don't say that name too loud! 

Tracey: Why not? 

A voice: Jiggly! 

Misty: Oh no! It's Jigglypuff! 

Jigglypuff emerged from the woods and walked over to our heroes. 

Jigglypuff: Jiggly! 

Ash: I think Tracey's right. Let's get in our sleeping bags and have it sing us to sleep. That should calm us down and help us sleep better tonight. 

Misty: Great idea, Ash. 

Tracey: But this time we need to be more careful with our things just in case Team Rocket tries to swipe them again before the night is over. 

Misty: I've got it! Togepi will sleep in my sleeping bag, Pikachu in yours, Ash, and our backpacks will act as our pillows to rest our heads on. 

Tracey: Great idea, Misty. But first, let me put my sketches in my backpack. (Puts drawings away) 

Ash: We better get started then. Jigglypuff, can you hold on a second? 

Jigglypuff: Jiggly-jiggly! 

So our heroes followed Misty's plan to the letter and soon they were all snuggled in their sleeping bags. 

Ash: (Turns head to Jigglypuff) Jigglypuff, we would like to hear your song now. 

Jigglypuff: Jiggly! (Pauses) Jigggglllyyypuuufff! Jigggglllyyyyyyypuuufff! Jigggglllyyypuuufff! Jigggglyyyyyyy! Puff? 

Jigglypuff stopped singing and looked at Ash, Misty, and Tracey. Our heroes, along with Pikachu and Togepi, were all sound asleep and breathing softly. Jigglypuff got mad. 

Jigglypuff: (Blows up to twice its size) Puuuuufffffff! 

Jigglypuff unscrewed the microphone head, revealing a black marker. It scribbled on all our heroes' and both Pokémon's faces. Then it walked angrily back into the woods. The next morning, Ash woke up with the sun. He turned over to look at Pikachu.   
Ash: Pikachu, time to wake up. 

Pikachu: (Sleepily) Pika? 

Ash: Come on, Pikachu. Let's wake up the others. 

Pikachu: (Yawns and nods its head) Pi-kaaa! 

Ash unzipped his sleeping bag an he and Pikachu got up. They first attempted to wake up Misty and Togepi. 

Ash: (Nudging Misty's shoulder) Time to rise and shine, Misty! 

Pikachu: (Nudging Togepi) Pi-pi-pi! 

Misty: (Rubbing her eyes) Huh? 

Togepi: (Sleepily) Toge? 

Ash: Wake up you two! It's morning! 

Misty: (Sleepily) I'm awake, Ash. 

Togepi: Toge-toge-priii! 

All the noise woke up Tracey. 

Tracey: (Sleepily) What's all the commotion? 

Ash: The sun is up and we need to shove off to our next adventure! 

Togepi, Misty, and Tracey got out of their sleeping bags. 

Tracey: Don't you think we should clean ourselves up first and have breakfast? 

Misty: (Pointing to her pajamas) I know I won't be leaving the island looking like this. 

Ash: Come to think of it, I can't leave on an empty stomach. So what's for breakfast? 

Tracey: I'll prepare sausage and eggs for us. (Noticing Ash and Misty's faces) It looks like Jigglypuff left its mark on both of your faces. 

Misty: (Smiles) Speak for yourself. (Holds a mirror to Tracey's face) 

Tracey: Hmmm... I see what you mean. 

Ash: Tracey, maybe you and Jigglypuff should start an art company together. 

Tracey: That would be interesting, but I wouldn't want to be the piece of art. 

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi laugh at Tracey's comment. 

Tracey: Anyway, let's freshen up and eat breakfast. 

Ash & Misty: Let's do it! 

Pikachu: Pikachu! 

Togepi: Toge-priii! 

So our heroes quietly packed up their sleeping bags, cleaned themselves up, and then ate breakfast. After breakfast was finished, Ash broke the silence. 

Ash: That was a delicious breakfast, Tracey. Thank you. 

Tracey: You're welcome, Ash. It was the least I could do. I still have a fried egg and a sausage left over. Any takers? 

Misty: Togepi and I can't eat another bite. Isn't that right, Togepi? 

Togepi: Toge-toge-priii! 

Ash: I'll take the food, Tracey. Do you want to split it with me, Pikachu? 

Pikachu: (Nods it head) Pikachu! 

Tracey placed the frying pan containing the sausage and egg in front of Ash. Ash took the food from the and split it in half, and gave half to Pikachu. But while Pikachu chewed its share, Ash swallowed his food whole. 

Misty: My goodness, Ash! Chew your food! 

Ash: I can't help it, Misty. The food is just too good! 

Pikachu: (Laughing) Pika-pika! 

Ash, Misty, and Tracey laughed along with Pikachu. After breakfast was finished, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu washed the dishes while Tracey put out the campfire. Then it was time to leave the island. 

Ash: Is everyone packed and ready to go? 

Misty: I'm ready to go, Ash. How about you, Tracey? 

Tracey: I've been ready. 

Ash: Great! 

Ash pulls a Pokéball from his Pokébelt and enlarges it. 

Ash: Lapras, go! 

The Pokéball opened up in Ash's hand and Lapras emerged from it and onto the ocean. 

Lapras: (High pitched sound) Lapras! 

Ash and Pikachu hopped on Lapras' shell. 

Ash: Get on you two! 

Pikachu: Pikachu! 

Misty and Tracey smiled and then climbed aboard as well. 

Ash: Is everyone comfortable? 

Misty: We're comfortable, Ash. 

Togepi: Toge-priii! 

Ash: Okay, Lapras. Set sail! 

Lapras: Lapras! 

Lapras started swimming away from the shore. 

Misty: Do you know where we're going next, Ash? 

Ash: I have no clue. Tracey, what island has the closest gym from here? 

Tracey: (Looking at a map) According to the map, there is one on Trovita Island, due west of here. 

Ash: Great! Lapras, set a course due west! 

Lapras: (Turning itself westerly) Lapras! 

Tracey: There is some good news and bad news relating to Trovita Island I need to point out. 

Misty: I would like to hear the bad news first. 

Tracey: The bad news is that it will take us a week to get to Trovita Island riding on Lapras. 

Ash: A week on the ocean in the middle of nowhere? I think Lapras can only swim for only a day at a time before it has to rest? Isn't that right, Lapras? 

Lapras: (Nods its head) Lapras! 

Misty: Then it will take twice as long to get there. I can't get my beauty sleep riding on Lapras. 

Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pik-a-chu. 

Tracey: Well the good news is that we'll come across other islands during our voyage. That means we'll be able to stop on those islands and camp out and perhaps even stock up on supplies. 

Ash: And more islands mean more Pokémon battles with the locals! 

Pikachu: Pikachu! 

Misty: Don't forget about taking Pidgeot to the next Pokémon Center, Ash. 

Ash: I haven't forgotten, Misty. My Pokémon come first. 

Misty: (Smiles) And what about me? Shouldn't I come first too? 

Ash: (Sweat drops) Of course you do, Misty! You and my Pokémon really mean a lot to me. 

Misty: (Blushes) Really, Ash? 

Ash: (Blushes) Yes indeed! I really care about you, Misty. 

Misty: And I care about you too, Ash. 

Ash and Misty then snuggled up close and held each other's hand. 

Tracey: That's so adorable! 

Ash then turned his head westward. 

Ash: Onward to adventure! 

Misty & Tracey: Yeah! 

Pikachu: Pikachu! 

Togepi: Toge-priii! 

And our heroes quietly sailed westward on Lapras. 

----- 

Giovanni: (To the telecom) Send them in. 

Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy, and Mondo entered the office. 

Giovanni: I've seen everything on the television screens. What do you all have to say for yourselves? 

Jessie: We tried boss, we really did. 

James: But Togepi spoiled our plans for victory. 

Giovanni: Is that right? How so? 

Jessie: It has an attack after all! James and I didn't know at first until it started waving its arms from side to side in retaliation against us. 

Giovanni: So you're saying it knows metronome? 

James: That's correct, sir. 

Giovanni: I see. Go on. 

Meowth: The twerp's Pidgeot was in great battle shape. I have the bruises to prove it. Meowth! 

Butch & Cassidy: We just did what you told us to do, boss. 

Mondo: And I tagged along because I didn't want to see Jessie, James, and Meowth get fired. That's why I jumped into the fray in the first place to help them out. 

Giovanni: Silence! Jessie, James, Meowth, and Mondo, come up to my desk please. 

Jessie, James, Meowth & Mondo: (Gulps) Sure thing, boss. 

As they were slowly walking up to his desk, Giovanni opened his desk drawer, reached his hand in, and pulled out a pink sheet of paper and a pen and laid them on the desk. 

Jessie: (Thinking) I knew it. We've had it coming to us for a long time. 

James: (Thinking) I guess I better start looking in the employment section of the newspaper. 

Meowth: (Thinking) Meowth! It looks like I'm going to become an alley cat just like I was before joining Team Rocket. 

Mondo: (Thinking) Jessie, James, and Meowth don't deserve this treatment. Even though they failed the mission, it wasn't just their fault. I contributed to what is taking place right now. I'll never forgive myself if they get fired. 

That's when the four of them reached Giovanni's desk. 

Giovanni: (Points to a line on the pink paper) Mondo, I would like you to sign here please. 

Mondo: Me? 

James: Why should Mondo get fired? He didn't do anything wrong. 

Giovanni: Relax, James. I'm not going to fire him. 

Jessie: Then what's that pink slip for? 

Giovanni: This pink slip states, upon signature, that Mondo will join you three on your Team Rocket missions. 

Meowth: Meowth! Then we're not fired, boss? 

Giovanni: I was considering it at first, Meowth, but from what I saw from the television screens you three really did your best out there against Ash, Pikachu, and their friends. There was no way you could have won against them. I now understand why you can't succeed on your missions. 

Jessie, James & Meowth: (Saddened by statement) Thanks, boss. 

Giovanni: And that brings me to Mondo. (Turns to Mondo) I was wrong at first. Friends helping friends of Team Rocket should be the fundamental rule in this organization, and I never gave it much thought until you intervened with your Fearow. (Pauses) Before Mondo signs the paper, I'll need a two-thirds majority of him permanently joining your group, Jessie, James, and Meowth. 

Meowth: Meowth! Why need a two-thirds vote, boss? I know I'm saying yes. Jessie and James are too, right guys? 

Jessie & James: Right! 

Mondo: (Teary-eyed) You guys are the greatest. 

Giovanni: Then it's settled. Mondo, please sign. 

Mondo: Sure thing, boss. (Signs the paper) 

Cassidy: But boss, I thought you were set on firing those three lamebrains. 

Butch: And now you add Mondo to their group. What gives? 

Giovanni: You see, Butch and Cassidy, most members of Team Rocket think of me as a mean, cruel, and sometimes a short-tempered boss. But honestly, I want all of my employees to be successful. That's why I chose Mondo to join Jessie, James, and Meowth on future assignments for Team Rocket. This is because he can be a great asset to them and they may start turning negatives into positives. It's all about business. Now will the six of you get out of my office now before I really pull out the pink slips! 

Jessie, James, Meowth, Mondo, Butch & Cassidy: Sure thing, boss! 

And they all walked out of Giovanni's office and closed the door behind them. 

Giovanni: (Pats Persian) I hope I did the right thing. 

Persian: Perrrrrr... 

Outside Team Rocket Headquarters, the Team Rocket members continued their conversation. 

Cassidy: So you're still a member of Team Rocket, Jessie. Oh well, it looks I lost the bet. 

Jessie: What bet? Anyway, it was no thanks to you and Butch. 

Butch: I thought that pink slip the boss pulled out of his desk was all she wrote for you three. 

Meowth: (Slashes Butch) Well you thought wrong! 

Butch: (Covers his face) That's stings! 

Mondo: I am so grateful to be a part of your group, Jessie, James, and Meowth. 

James: And I'm very happy to have you join us on our quests, Mondo. 

Meowth: Meowth! But remember Mondo, we are still the villains the people want to see on TV every Saturday morning. If they see you, our ratings might go down. 

Mondo: So what do you want me to do? 

Jessie: Your first and on-going mission is to make sure you stay out of our limelight and always be prompt when we get into a jam. 

Mondo: But haven't I been doing that already? 

Meowth: (Ponders for a second) So you have. Well keep doing it. 

Mondo: Will do! 

James: And make sure you do a good job of it! Hey maybe Mondo can get us food when we're hungry and drinks when we're thirsty. 

Jessie: Hmmmm... I could always use some extra makeup on our missions. 

Meowth: Scratching posts are nice. 

Mondo: In other words, you want me to go shopping for you three as well? 

Meowth: (Holding his claws up to Mondo) Is there a problem with that? 

Mondo: (Sweat drops) No... no problem at all! 

Meowth: (Brings its claw down) Good. Meowth! 

Mondo: (Thinks) I never knew how lazy Jessie, James, and Meowth were. I bet they'll have me doing their laundry before I know it. 

Cassidy: (Changes the subject) Well that trip back from Navel Island has made me very hungry. How about you guys? 

Mondo: I'm rather hungry too. 

Butch: I have a taste for hamburgers. 

Jessie & James: Chinese for us! 

Meowth: Meowth! And I would like some grilled salmon. 

Mondo: So who's going to pay for all this food we're going to get? 

Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch, & Meowth: You are of course! 

Mondo: (Thinks to himself) Cheapskates. (Then speaks) And I bet you want me to drive you all to the restaurant as well? 

James: Well if that's what you want to do, I'm not going to stand in your way. 

Jessie: Me either! 

Mondo: (Thinks) I should have known. 

Meowth: What are we standing around here for? Let's go eat! Meowth! (Runs to Mondo's car) 

Jessie, James, Butch & Cassidy: Hey wait for us, Meowth! (Starts running after Meowth) 

Mondo: This will definitely be the last time I open my big mouth! 

Mondo walked over to the car and unlocked the doors. Everybody then hopped into the car. Then the six members of Team Rocket drove away from Team Rocket HQ with Mondo behind the wheel and went off towards the restaurant. 

**The End**

[Top][11]

   [1]: #part1
   [2]: #part2
   [3]: #part3
   [4]: #part4
   [5]: #part5
   [6]: #part6
   [7]: #part7
   [8]: #part8
   [9]: #part9
   [10]: #part10
   [11]: #top



End file.
